


Healing Magic

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, child flynn and yuri, fluriary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: “Why won’t you just tell me what happened?” Flynn asked, pressing the issue still. Scrapes and bruises were nothing new for either of them, but Yuri looked like he’d been in a fight, given the light bruising on part of his face, what he knew was on his arm, and who knew where else. Knowing for certain was the problem- only if Yuri would stop being so stubborn and tell him...“Because it’s nothing, you worrywart.” Yuri answered, resisting the urge to huff, annoyed. He just didn’t understand why Flynn wouldn’t let it go. It wouldn’t change that happened, there was nothing Flynn could do, and Yuri himself wasn’t anywhere close to wanting to talk about it.“Of course I’m worried, you’re my friend.” The boy answered as exasperated as a child could be in his situation.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Blots of Blurple, Fluriary Works





	Healing Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second entry for Fluriary. A 24hrs of FureYuri event I created. Next year it will be month long! 
> 
> This is 2/24.
> 
> You can find everything on the fanworks side-tumblr: https://r0botarmsapts.tumblr.com/

When Flynn was small, just starting to take on the work involved in learning how to use a sword as his father did(only a small wooden one for him for now, Flynn would have to wait until he was bigger and stronger before he would be allowed to wield a real one of his own), the young blond had had a hard fall while training on his own. He returned home trying to pretend the pain was not as bad as it really was, keeping a few small tears at bay. 

It was only a fall after all- the child knowing good and well his father endured much more during his training and had to have dealt with more pain to get better. If Finath fell, he would get back up as it were nothing and carry on; carrying a strength he admired in his parent and wanted to achieve himself.

As tough as he was trying to be right now, Noreen knew better. She saw the scrapes and bruises forming on his legs then some on his arms already. The boy had on his most serious expression, and she knew how it would have to be handled. Flynn was only seven and yet already was trying to act older than he was. She would blame Finath for that one, but her son admired his father and looked forward to their training sessions together.

“Flynn, come here,” she gently beckoned while fetching the first aid kit.

The blond frowned, but did as he was told. “Mama, I’m fine. It’s not that bad.”

“I know, you’re growing up quickly after all, but scrapes have to be bandaged to not get infected.” That was something she watched as Flynn nodded, agreeing with her there, making this a little easier.

Being gentle as she could, and worked on keeping Flynn chatting while she cleaned then bandaged him, taking note whenever he winced. When she was done, the kit put away, Noreen asked, “since you’re old enough, I think you’re ready for a special secret just for healing easier. Do you want to know what it is, Flynn?”

His blue eyes were wide with an intense curiosity of the knowledge his mother was soon to pass along to him. “I’m ready!” Flynn answered eagerly.

“It’s simple, and will help take the hurt away,” Noreen informed him with a smile while kneeling beside her son. She kissed part of his cheek were a small bruise was at and watched his reaction.

It had taken a moment, but Flynn found the pain to be duller than before. “And this will work if I do it too?” 

Noreen nodded. “It’s strongest on those that you care about.”

With the warmth of his mothers love, he decided then that mother’s must be strong healers to do such a thing.  
=======

A couple of years later, Flynn could only frown on continuing to get no answer from his friend. When they parted ways last night he was fine, and now Yuri was having his arm finished being bandaged by the kind lady that ran the inn. Worried, asking what happened only had him met with an eye roll and a “ _nothing_ ,” from Yuri. Looking to the Innkeeper for an answer, she simply shook her head and sent them both out to play while she tended to the business.

“Why won’t you just tell me what happened?” Flynn asked, pressing the issue still. Scrapes and bruises were nothing new for either of them, but Yuri looked like he’d been in a fight, given the light bruising on part of his face, what he knew was on his arm, and who knew where else. Knowing for certain was the problem- only if Yuri would stop being so stubborn and tell him...

“Because it’s nothing, you worrywart.” Yuri answered, resisting the urge to huff, annoyed. He just didn’t understand why Flynn wouldn’t let it go. It wouldn’t change that happened, there was nothing Flynn could do, and Yuri himself wasn’t anywhere close to wanting to talk about it.

“Of course I’m worried, you’re my friend.” The boy answered as exasperated as a child could be in his situation.

Meanwhile, an awkward silence fell between them. Flynn just wanted Yuri to understand that he was his friend, he didn’t want to see him hurt and if he didn’t know what was wrong, he could not help fix it.

Thinking on it a bit longer, he got an idea. Access to apple gels or anything else was not something either of them had, but he did know of one way that would help. “Does it hurt?”

It did. A lot, but Flynn didn’t need to know that, and saying it didn’t was a lie he knew the other boy wouldn’t believe. “Not much.” Yuri offered that at least, saying it like it was nothing in an attempt to convince Flynn he was better off than he felt.

It had to have hurt much more than he was letting on; Flynn didn’t know why Yuri was insistent on acting like it was nothing. Still, he had his opening now. “I know something that’ll help. Let me see your arm.”

Flynn had gestured to the arm he saw get bandaged earlier, and while Yuri was puzzled, he complied with this at least. The confusion only grew when Flynn was careful about taking his arm and kissing part of the sleeve that covered the bandage, then stepping closer and lightly kissing the bruise on his face. Yuri was certain then, that his face tinted some shade of red from embarrassment and surprise, but Flynn had stepped back then, his blue eyes bright and smiling again. “That’s what mama does when I have anything hurt that bad. It takes the pain away. Did it work?”

Hearing that, Yuri couldn’t answer immediately, realizing that it had helped some. “Yeah.” He’d felt warm, cared about. That had made everything hurt less.

Much later that evening, once Yuri was back with Hanks and his wife, Flynn had told his mother of what he had done and that it had worked. 

“Yuri must be very important to you then.”

“Of course! Yuri’s my best friend.” Flynn had declared as if there was any room for her to doubt. They had been nearly inseparable for a long while now.

Bidding him a good night, Noreen closed the door to his room with a knowing smile.


End file.
